Sunlight is all around us. As such, marketers have provided the masses a seemingly endless variety of sun-protective eyewear embodying various frame styles and lens colors. This has provided eyeglass wearers with multiple ways to look great, reduce sun glare and reduce the risk of eye damage. The advent of photochromic lenses provided eyeglass wearers with the convenience of automatic lens darkening of their prescription lenses in sunlit environments.